deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Salazar
Captain Armando Salazar is the main antagonist in the 2017 Disney movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Salazar vs. Cervantes Possible Opponents * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) History When he was alive, Armando Salazar dedicated his life to wipe out all the pirates, due to him losing his father and grandfather at a young age by pirates. At a certain age, Salazar became the captain of the ship called the Silent Mary. With a ship and a crew, Salazar's career as a Pirate Hunter came to fruition. His reputation of hunting down pirates was so great, that he often was referred to as El Matador Del Mar, or Butcher of the Sea. That is until one day, he was outsmarted, and killed by a young Jack Sparrow. But due to being killed Devil's Triangle, Salazar was reborn as a ghost, unable to leave, but was unable to die. Salazar and his crew remained in the Devil's Triangle, killing anyone who enters the Triangle, but leaving one survivor to tell the tale. One day however, when Jack Sparrow's luck was beginning to run out, he eventually sold his compass to buy some rum.... which resulted in the seal between the Devil's Triangle and the real world to be broken, and Salazar and his crew to be set free from their imprisonment. With Salazar and his crew freed, they set their sights on wiping out more Pirates, acquire the Trident of Poseidon, and above all, get their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Death Battle Info * Name: Armando Salazar * Nationality: Spanish * Also known as: El Matador Del Mar, Butcher of the Sea * Title: Capitán * Captain of the Silent Mary * Occupation: Human turned ghost, reverted back into human. * Has an immense hatred towards pirates Skills * Master strategist * Expert swordsmen * Enhanced abilities thanks to his ghostly abilities ** Can't be harmed physically ** Possession *** Can't leave the body once he possesses it Weapons * Rapier * Trident of Poseidon (Temporarily) ** The Source of most, if not all the curses of the sea. ** Grants the wielder the ability to manipulate the very seas ** Granted Salazar the ability to walk on land without dissolving Silent Mary * Carries an estimate of 100 cannons * Was severally damaged when it crashed into the Devil's Triangle. * Capable of snagging and crushing pirate ships. * Carries a few ghostly sharks. Crew Members Feats * Killed countless pirates when he was alive. * Killed countless individuals who entered the Devil's Triangle. * Wiped out most of Captain Barbossa's fleet with no effort. * Capable of standing, walking and running on water. * Killed an entire British Fleet via crushing their ship. * Temporarily acquired the Trident of Poseidon, and acquired the powers of the sea Flaws * Can't set foot on dry land, otherwise he'll, along with any of his crew will disintegrate into nothing. * Determination to kill pirates has resulted in arrogance, which resulted in his death..... twice. * Has a tendency to leave one survivor so that they can tell the tale. * Lost his ghostly powers after the Trident of Poseidon was destroyed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:European Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator